I'm never letting you go
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: It contunie story of Your not going anywhere. It tells about sanxmir and kagsxinu lives snd there kids lives. But it mainly about two youngest of mirxsan and kagsxinu Belle and Yamazaki
1. Chapter 1

At Higurashi house were I left off.

"Look what Yamazaki and Belle Kagome." said Sango

"Yes they're best friends." said Kagome

"You think they'll end up together?" asked Sango

"I don't know I hope so then we'll relate to each other." said Kagome

"Feh. I like I let Belle date." said Inuyasha

"You let other girls date." said Kagome

"Look what happen Ami mated to megie wolf." said Inuyasha

"What real wrong Inuyasha?"asked Kagome

"She my last little girl." said Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha come here come put your head on my lap." said Kagome

"You mean my lap. You belong to me Kagome." said Inuyasha

"Yes your lap." said Kagome

"Kagome I don't want to give up my little girl." said Inuyasha setting his head on her lap

"Oh Inuyasha it going to be ok. When Belle gets little older I meet consider having another baby with you." said Kagome

"Kagome we been over this it pup not have pups and humans have baby. Wait real?" asked Inuyasha shot up his head

"Yes I meet let you get me pregnant when Belle little older." said Kagome

"Your best mate ever." said Inuyasha

"You always say that when I say I meet consider having another pup." said Kagome

"It works." said Inuyasha

"I wounder where Belle and Yamazaki went?" asked Miroku

"Probley got bored and went go play." said Sango

**With Belle and Yamazaki**

"Hey can I ask you something Belle?" asked Yamazaki

"Sure want is it?" asked Belle

"Do you want to be my best friend?" asked Yamazaki

"I thought we're best friends Yama." said Belle

"Really?" asked Yamazaki

"Yeah." said Belle

"Best friends forever?" asked Yamazaki

"You got it and letting nothing separate us." said Belle

"Right." said Yamazaki

_"No one taking you away from me Belle. Your belong to me and only me." thought Yamazaki_

"Come on Yama let's go eat before my papa eats all the food." said Belle

**With everyone**

"Mommy guess want." said Belle

"What is it Belle?" asked Kagome

"Me and Yama are best friends forever." said Belle

"I see just like your father and me." said Kagome

"Luna glad you made it." said Her mother

"Hi grandmother. Sasuke parking the car." said Luna

"Where Yako?" asked Inuyasha

"Talking to InuTashoi's kid Hinata." said Luna

"I'm here." said Sasuke running towards Luna

"Sasuke I'm fine. Izayoi and Keade over here." said Luna

"Hello. I see Sasuke has yet to loosen up." said Izayoi

"I will not losing up specially what happen last time." said Sasuke

"Sis what happen last time?" asked Keade

"He almost missed Yako birth because he was stuck up in traffic." said Luna

"Sasuke you didn't miss it." said Kagome

"Kagome it not simple. If I was in Sasuke I would go nuts. Being there to see your baby being born is the most important thing ever after mating." said Inuyasha

"I understand." said Kagome

Soon InuTashoi and his mate, Ami and her mate, Keade and Izayoi mates were showed up, Kaysami and his mate, Itachi and his mate came. There kids were talking along themselves.

"So who else is here pregnant?" asked Inuyasha

"Me, Kaysami's mate, and Ami." said Izayoi

"How far long is Yuna?" asked Belle

"A about one month. Yuna go sit down." said Kaysami

"Yes dear." said Yuna

Ami was about to have pup any day. She told everyone that Kiba rarely leaves her side. Izayoi was only one month.

"Miroku were are kids?" asked Sango

Miroku took her hand and lead her upstairs to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up on her feet . He need to talk to her alone.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"What wrong?" asked Kagome

"All are pups having pups but us." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha only three of our pups are having pups not all of them." said Kagome

"Still there having pups and we're not." wined Inuyasha putting his head on her chest

**With kids**

"Big sister Keade what wrong with papa?" asked Belle

"He always get this way ever since first one of us had a pup." said Keade

"Papa does that to convince mama to have another pup." said Inutashoi

"I wounder if mama will actually do it." said Kaysami

"How come Kay?" asked Belle

"Because mama want to joy life before papa gets her pregnant." asked Kaysami

"I understand." said Belle

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"You want another pup." said Inuyasha

"Maybe in three or four when Belle 8 or 9 years old." said Kagome

"Really?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes." said Kagome

"That a lot closer then other pups." said Inuyasha

"I know. I'm thought over years and how far part the pups are and how sad you get when they reach teenager you get depressed and mop around." said Kagome

"I do?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes and I don't want you be sad anymore." said Kagome

That all Inuyasha need hear. He would convince her later and then he kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. All sudden they heard someone clear throat.

"Little brother it not nice to make-out with your mate in front of your brother." said someone

"Shut up Sesshomaru were your mate?" asked Inuyasha

"Right here Inuyasha." said Rin

"I see you have basterd pup." said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru punch Inuyasha.

"What is name?" asked Kagome

"Her name is Saruka." said Rin

"Hai and it beautiful name her for her." said Kagome

"Why the hell you punch me?" yelled Inuyasha

Inuyasha yelling made Sesshomaru punch him again. Sesshomaru had big headache. Saruka wouldn't stop crying all the way here and Rin finally got her calm.

Rin got Saruka to calm down again and to sleep.

"Sessh please stop hitting Inuyasha." said Rin

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha stop provoking Sesshomaru and wouldn't hit you." said Kagome

"Why are you taking his side I thought you love you?" wined Inuyasha he placed his head on her chest.

"You silly puppy. All you is attend." said Kagome

"Yes I want my mate attend." said Inuyasha

"Is that me?" asked Kagome

"'You know it is." said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru cleared his throat again getting both attend.

**With Sango and Miroku**

**"**Miroku were are they?" asked Sango

"Kimi and her mate won't be here in tell tomorrow. Kami and Yumi and there mates are plane got delaide and won't be here in tell the storm in Hung Hong is over and Tidus will be here in two hours and he bring a date." said Miroku

"That good what about Lulu?" asked Sango

"She says she wont come."said Miroku

"How come?" asked Sango

"Well at least five out six isn't bad." said Miroku

"She didn't tell me my love." said Miroku

"I guess we wait for them arrive." said Sango

"Yes now let's go rejoin the others." said Miroku

Sango nodded and followed him.

Soon everyone was talking along themselves. Yamazaki never left Belle side unless he had to. Soon his brothers and sisters came all his family were there expect Lulu and he knew why she wasn't there. He needed to someone not his parents and not his brothers and sisters. He would tell Belle. After all Belle was his best friend.

"Hey Belle can I talk to you alone for little bit?" asked Yamazaki

"Of course you can." said Belle

"Come with me." said Yamazaki

She nodded and fellow.


	2. the confusion to friend and to yourself

**With Belle and Yamazaki**

"Whats wrong Yama?" asked Belle

"My sister Lulu isn't coming." said Yamazaki

"How come?" asked Belle

"I you have promise not to tell anyone." said Yamazaki

"I promise now tell me." said Belle

"When my sister was 16 she meet this guy name Mugen. My parnets didn't approve of him and there both in love each other. Lulu wasn't leave Mugen just because of his past so she ran away with Mugen and married him. There currently living in somewhere America." said Yamazaki

"How do know this?" asked Belle

"When I was three I she called and I answer I promised I won't tell anyone in my family." said Yamazaki

"So told me because the sercet was to much for you only and I wasn't part of your family." said Belle

"Yeah it was hurting me to lie to them. I haven't been get good night sleep in while." said Yamazaki

_"Don't worry Belle you'll won't have to wait long before you join the family I'll get it." thought Yamazaki_

"Don't worry I'll keep your sercet as you keep mine. I understand." said Belle

"You have secert tell me." said Yamazaki

"You promise not to tell anyone." said Belle

"I promise." said Yamazaki

"Ok close your eyes." said Belle

"Why should I close my eyes?" asked Yamazaki

"Just do it." said Belle

Yamazaki closed his eyes. Belle went closer to him and kissed him on kissed check and stayed there for ofur long minuted. Then Belle went back to her seat. Yamazaki eyes shot open when looked Belle she ran off with her domice speed. Leaving him behind just sitting there.

**With Belle**

"Belle why are you running?" asked Sesshomaru

"Let's just say I learn how to confuse a guy." said Belle

"I see. You did you confuse your father?" asked Sesshomaru

"No uncle it would be to easly to confuse my papa I confused Yamazaki." said Belle

"I see do want to see your new cousin?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes please." said Belle

"Then come long." said Sesshomaru

Seesshomaru took Belle to Rin and pup Saruka.

"She cute. Good news uncle Sessh she doesn't look anything like you." teaset Belle

"I see you got your mother wits." said Sesshomaru

"Belle do want to Saruka?" asked Rin

"Yes auntie Rin." said Belle

"Come sit next to me." said Rin.

Belle did want she was told. Rin careful gave Saruka to Belle. Rin told Belle how to hold her.

"She so tiny." said Belle

"So were you at this age." said Kagome

**With Yamazaki**

Yamazaki was siting in same place he was when Belle kissed him on check and ran off. He was surprsied what she did. Her sercet was that she liked him more then friend.

_"Belle kissed me on my check. Belle likes me and more then friend. I promise Belle I won't keep you waiting long for me. I just don't know how tell you how much I love you." thought Yamazaki_

Yamazaki gpt up and fellowed where Belle was.

_"If she doesn't feel same back? If just she liked me more then friend right then I can handle that. I know I'm probley to be in love but I don't care I love Belle and I'm going to spend the rest of life with her. No one is taking Belle away from me." thought Yamazaki_

He found her she was baby Saruka.

_"Belle looks so natural holding that baby. She would make amazing mother." thought Yamazaki_

**With Belle**

_"I kissed Yamazaki on the check. He so hot and so nice. I think Im in love with my best friends." thought Belle_

Belle noticed that Yamazaki was across from her.

_"He looking right at me. I wounder want the funture as in store for us. As long as Yamazki is with me I can do anything." thought Belle_

**To be contunie...**

What does funture have in store for them? Intelll next time.Please review


	3. first day of school and letting go

It was September and first day of kindergarten for Belle and Yamazaki. Both Sango and Kagome deciede to take ride together to Scared elementary. They head in to building into class room lucky Belle and Yamazaki are going to be in same class intell middle school. The teachers were different in each grade which was ok as long they'll be together be ok. Kagome and Sango took Belle and Yamazaki took them to meet there teacher.

"Belle, Yamazaki this your teacher Mrs. Gemcar." said Kagome

"Nice to meet you." they both said bowing to her.

"It nice to meet both of you as well." said Mrs. Gemcar

"Bye mom." said Yamazaki

"Bye sweetie." said Sango giving kiss on check

"Mom stop that." said Yamazaki

"Alright." said Sango

"Bye mommy." said Belle

"Bye honey." said Kagome

After Kagome and Sango left Belle and Yamazaki went to go play.

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Do see the way Yamzaki pushed me way Kaome." said Sango

"Sango he boy all my boys did the same thing." said Kagome

"I guess." said Sango

**With Belle and Yamazaki at school**

It was recess. Belle went play jump rope with some other girls and Yamazaki was sitting down at table and just watching Belle jump rope.

"Hey what wrong someone miss there mommy?" asked boy

"Leave me alone." said Yamazaki

"I don't think I will momma's boy." said boy pushing Yamazaki

Everytime Yamazaki try to get up another boy pushed back down soon they started punching him. Belle looked over where Yamazaki was at she saw him being bullyed. So she went over and stop him

"Hey leave himm alone." said Belle pushing boying away from Yamazaki

"Who are you his girlfriend? asked boy

"That doesn't conisern you now leave before I do get angery and you don't want me angery." said Belle sounding just like Sesshomaru and lil her papa

_"I wish I could be Yamazaki girlfriend." thought Belle_

_"Belle will be my girlfriend and no one's else." thought Yamazaki_

"Fine don't because you scare us or that us big words it because the my mom is here." said one boys they left.

"Yamazaki are you alright?" asked Belle helping Yamazaki back on his feet

"Yeah thanks for doing that for me." said Yamazaki

"Yama your my best friend you don't have thank me." said Belle

"I know." said Yamazaki

"Come on let's go back to class." said Belle

"Ok." said Yamazaki.

Belle and Yamazaki went back to class and soon Kagome came to pick up both them. Both them told Kagome how there was expect the Yamazaki being bullyed. Kagome took them both to Belle home and played in Belle room.

**In Belle's room**

"Yama can I ask you something?" asked Belle

"Sure what is it." said Yamazaki

"Can I...

**To be contunie...**

What is Belle going to ask? To be his girlfriend? About his sister Lulu or something else.


	4. Plans

Last time chapter.

" Yama can I ask you something?" asked Belle

" Sure what is it." said Yamazaki

"Can I meet your sister Lulu?" asked Belle

"You want meet my sister?" asked Yamazaki

"Yea." said Belle

"I'll see what I can do." said Yamazaki

"So your birthday is next week." said Yamazak

"I know I'm turning 6." said Belle

"Where are you going to have your party?" asked Yamazaki

"I don't know I have to talk about with my parnet." said Belle

"I see." said Yamazaki

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha were in there living room. Inuyasha's ears were flat againist head and been sad lately.

"Inuyasha whats matter?" asked Kagome

"Belle turning 6 next week." said Inuyasha with his ears flat againist his head.

"I know are lil girl growing up." said Kagome

"I don't want her to grow up." said Inuiyasha

"I know come here you loveable puppy." said Kagome

Inuyasha smiled lil and placed his head on her chest.

"Can we have her party here?" asked Inuyasha

"I ask Belle but if she yes then we can." said Kagome

"Can you go ask her now please?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure and when I get back I'll rub your ears and your belly." said Kagome

"Yes your the best mate." said Inuyasha

"I know." said Kagome

Kagome got and went into Belle's room.

**In Belle room**

"Belle may I speak to you?" asked Kagome

"Sure mama." said Belle

"Your father wants to know if we can have your party here?" asked Kagome

"Sure." said Belle

"Alright I tell your father." said Kagome walking room

"So your having party here?" asked Yamazaki

"Yep." said Belle

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

When Kagome got back in living room Inuyasha had his shirt off waiting for belly and ear rub.

"You silly puppy." said Kagome

"Start with my ears please." said Iniuyasha

"Alright." said Kagome

Kagome sat couch and Inuyasha sat his head back on her chest. Kagome started rubbing his ears and Inuyasha soin fell sleep. Kagome started rubbing his belly and heard him purring. Soon Miroku came to get Yamazaki and went back home. The first week of school went great. Everyone was ready to for Belle birthday.

"Next time Belle's birthday."


	5. Belle birthday and Saya birth

It week of Belle birthday and everything at there house was almost done. It was deciede to open pool. Inutashoi and his mate Lisa and his daugther Hinata came four days before. So have Izayoi and Keadenad there mates and pups, Itachi and his mate Lula and there pups, Luna and here mate Sasuke and there pups, and Kaysami and his mate Yuna and there daugther and her mate. Miroku and Sango and Yamazaki were there. Even Sesshomaru and Rin showed up. They were still missing Ami and her mate and pup.

"Kagome when sis Luna and her mate and daugther getting here?" asked Belle

"I don't know and Ami not her cell phone." said Kagome

"Well let's get this party started." said Inuyasha

Everyone was great time. Belle open all her persents.

"I love my neckec it as my birthstone on it thank youn uncle Fluffly." said Belle

"Your welcome and no calling me fornt of your father." said Sesshomaru

"Keh whatever." said Belle

Sesshomaru shock his head and went to Rin. All sudden Kpga came running through door.

"Koga what wrong?" asked Kagome

"Your daugther and my son are having there pup now." said Koga

Everyone got in cars and fellowed Koga.

**At hopsital**

**"GET THIS PUP OUT NOW OF ME NOW!! **yelled Ami

"Hun calm down both of our parnets are here and our family is too." said Jin

"How can I calm down I havung my pup on my lil sister birthday. I'm worst sister ever." said Ami

"No your not." said Jin

"Now mrs wolf we're ready for you push." said docator

Ami did two big pushs.

"Congretes you ave birth heathly baby girl." said Docator

Handing her baby.

"Jin can you go get Belle for me?" asked Ami

Jin nodded and left the room

**Outside in waiting room**

Both Inuyasha and Koga were pasing back and forth. They both new Ami just gave birth but had to wait intell Jin came out. Jin came out and both Inuyasha and Koa looked at him.

"It heathly pup girl and Ami is asking to see Belle." saidd Jin

"So I get to see my new cusion first?" asked Belle

"Yes." said Jin

"Cool." said Belle running through door Jin just came through

"Hey why does brat get to see new pup first?" asked Koga

Inuyasha pushed Koga.

Hey what was that for?" asked Koga

"Do.Not.Call.My.Daugther.Names." said Inuyasha coldly

"Koga when you see Belle your going say sorry to her and right now say soory to Inuyasha you hated when someone picks on our lil pups so don't do to ours." swolded Ayama

"Sorry mutt-face." said Koga

"Keh." said Inuyasha grabing Kagome pulling her close to him.

"Because father I belive Ami is sad because she gave birth on Belle birthday and feels terrible and wants to ask her forgiveness." said Jin

"But it wasn't Belle fault." said Keade

"I know but it way Ami feels." said Jin

**With Ami and Belle**

"Hi Ami." said Belle walking through door.

"Hello baby sister." said Ami

"You wanted to see me?" asked Belle

"Yes are you mad at me?" asked Ami

"What do mean?" asked Belle

"Are mad that I ruined your birthday?" asked Ami

"No why I would be. It wasn't your fault that pup wanted tp come today. It ok now there two birthdays means twice the birthday presnets." said Belle smiling

"Ok for your birthday Belle you get pick her name." said Ami

"I'll name her Saya." said Belle

"Saya means fighter and happines I like it." said Ami

"Good because it the only name I could think of." said Belle

Jin walked back in room with everyone behind him.

"So Ami what did you decide to name her?" asked Keade

"I namee her Saya Kat Wolf." stated Belle proudly

"Why did you name her?" asked Rin

"I said she could since I ruined her birthday that naming our daugther will be up to her." said Ami

"Jin and you don't mind?" asked Koga

"I have no say in matter I as long my mate is happy I'm happy." said Jin

"Your so wiped." said Koga

"So are you father I remember right mom said if you wanted another pup you'll need have alot of begging and work to do." said Jin

"What ever." said Koga looking away

"Belle how come your so quite?" asked Yamazaki

"Because she sleep she had very long day." said Ami

Inuyasha walked over and picked up Belle bridle style. Everyone said congretess and went home. Inuyasha gently paceled Belle in bed. He tried to take off the girft Yamazaki gave her but Belle won't let him. So he and Kagome said goodnight and went to bed themselfs.


	6. meeting Lulu and Mugan

It been two years since Saya was born and Belle had started sharing her birthday. Sasuke and Luna had boy name Neji he was born in mid winter in December. Izayoi had girl named Moa firsy week spring. Kaysami's mate had boy name Lelouch. Everyone lives were great. Belle 8 and 7 both second grade. Tomorrow was Yamazaki birthday he was turning 8. He today he and Belle are going park. Kagome's mom was going take Belle and Yamazaki to park so Kagome and Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango have time together.

"Come on Yamazaki let's go play jungle gym." said Belle

"Coming." said Yamazki

"Don't go far." said Kagome's mom

"Ok grandma." said Belle

In shadows they were being watched by two people.

"Yama do feel like someone watching us?" asked Belle

"Yeah I do." said Yamazaki

"Look Yama there ball lets go play." said Belle

Yamazaki noddes. Yamazaki kicks play into bush and goes after it. All sundden someone grab him.

"Yamazaki stop it me Lulu." said Lulu

"Sister is it you." said Yamazaki

"I want say happy birthday." said Lulu

"Sis I want you meet someone. How Mugen?" asked Yamazaki

"He right here. Mugen come out. Who are we meeting?" asked Lulu

"My best friend Belle Tashoi. I have already told her about you because I could't habdle by myself."said Yamazaki

"Fine go get her." said Lulu

Yamzazaki ran to go get Belle.

**With Belle and Yamazaki**

"Yama were the ball?" asked Belle

"Don't worry come with me." says Yamazaki

"Why?" asks Belle

"Please I'll explain behind those bushes were I came out." says Yamazaki

"Fine." says Belle

Yamazaki took Belle hand and lead to bushes

**On the otherside bushes**

Yamazaki stop pulling throuh when he saw his sister again.

"Yamazaki what the "hell was that for? Who she?! braked Belle

"Well I see you have yours fathers temper. Yamazaki you should know better." said Lulu

"Sorry sister and sorry Belle. I hope your not hurt." says Yamazaki

"Yamazaki I don't get hurt as easly as you I'm demon. Your his sister?" says Belle

"Yes I'm Lulu. It scary how you act your father and Sesshomaru next." says Lulu

"So your Lulu I've heard about you and that is Mugan. I know I scare my parnets sometimes. I find found amusing." says Belle

"I can see." says Lulu

"So kid can you keep our sercet?" asked Mugan

"Yes I have been since I was five and I have no intenshin to tell anyone." stated Belle her eyes narrowed

"Dang she scary." said Mugan

"Yamazaki we have get back to my gradma before she starts worrying. Nice meeting Lulu and Mugan." said Belle walking away

"You have your hands full with her." said Mugan

"I know." said Yamazaki fellowing Belle

Kagome's mom look Belle and Yamazaki back to her home so Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/ Miroku can have more alone.

**With Lulu and Mugan**

Mugan took Lulu back to hotel were thier kids waited.

"What wrong?" asked Mugan

"I want move back to Japan." said Lulu

"You know your parnets are going to find out." said Mugan

"I know but the kids desver to know there cousins,uncles and aunts and gradparnets, and Yamazaki and Belle shouldn't keep our sercet." said Lulu

"Alright I'll find place and job here and we can start moving." said Mugan

"Thank you." said Lulu

"I just don't want see you sad anymore." said Mugan

"OK night."

"Night."

* * *

Yeah I another chapter done. Sorry it took so long school just started back up for me. I'll try to update more. Review please that helps alot. No bad commets only good ones that helps me come up with better chapters.


	7. the drive up to Inuyasha's idea

Same day

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha were are we going?" asks Kagome

"It surprise." said Inuyasha

" I can tell but why are Sango and Miroku falling us?" asks Kagome

"Because me and Miroku planed this for both you and Sango. Just separated." said Inuyasha

"What about Sesshomaru and Rin?" asks Kagome

"I don't know about Ice Lord and Rin probley just want spend time together alone away from pups." said Inuyasha

"OK." says Kagome

"Kagome just relax and enjoy the ride I've been planing this for months." says Inuyasha

"OK Inuyasha I trust you." says Kagome

"Thank you Kagome." says Inuyasha

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Miroku were are we going?"asks Sango

"My love don't you trust me?" asks Miroku

"I trust you to be pervert." says Sango

"Why Sango I'm hurt I stooped my perverted ways long time ago." says Miroku

"On other woman yes you gotten better. But I still don't trust you." says Sango

"I love you too Sango." says Miroku

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Rin why aren't you asking me where we going?" asked Sesshomaru

"Because there no need for that. I been with you very long time to learn not ask unless it important." says Rin

"I love you so much." says Sesshomaru

"I know you do and I love you as well." says Rin

"Where did you get to be smog." asks Sesshomaru

"You know very well I got it from you." says Rin

"Yes I do some rest I have no clue where Inuyasha is taking us." says Sesshomaru

"Alright wake me when we get there." says Rin

"I will." says Sesshomaru.


	8. Inuyasha idea part two

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru drove up to woods. There were three different pathways. Kagome, Sango and Rin fell sleep on way up. Inuyasha got put of his car, so did Miroku and Sesshomaru. He told them the plan. Each of them got there on cabin. Miroku gets one on right, Sesshomaru on left and him in middle. Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded and got in there cars and took the path way they were told to go.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha got back in car and took off though middle. He stop in front of the cabin.

"Kagome wake up. Were here." says Inuyasha gentle shaking her wake.

When he saw she didn't move he took different way of waking her up. He started licking her neck right on the mate mark. That did the trick she started move. She finally turned to him with her sapphire eyes looking at him.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice. I thought we decided long time ago no teasing because you didn't like it." says Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck

"I wasn't teasing you I was waking you up." says Inuyasha picking her up.

"Mm. Where are we?" asks Kagome

"Look around my love and see for yourself." inuyasha says smiling

Kagome looked around to see they were in forest by lake and cabin.

"Inuyasha is beautiful out here. It just like feudal era." says Kagome

"I hoped you would like it." says Inuyasha

"I love it Inuyasha." says Kagome

Inuyasha smirked he got answer he wanted. Kagome lead on chest. Over the years Inuyasha's chest gotten a lot hotter. She started playing with his hair. Inuyasha started kissing her neck. He gentle sat her on coach and got on top of her kissing up and down on her neck.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru kept driving down road that Inuyasha told him to go. He looked over at his Rin. She was sleeping soundly up against him. One hand was one sterling wheel and on her head running though her long hair. Rin curled up closer to him and put her head on his lap. Sesshomaru stopped in front of large cabin that Inuyasha set him on path on. He was impressed that his little brother came up on his without any help. He would have to thank him later. Sesshomaru unbuckled his set belt and open the door. He got out and went over to other side. He opened door and picked up his lovely mate Rin.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and went into cabin and unlocked the door. For now Rin can sleep but after she wakes up and him rested. Sesshomaru will pounce on his mate. It been so long since him and Rin made love to each other without getting undisturbed. Now all Sesshomaru has to do now is wait for his lovely Rin to wake up and he'll please her. Sesshomaru soon fell asleep with his mate in his arms.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango woke up as soon as Miroku started to drive again. She looked around to find woods passing around them. She looked at Miroku face he smiling.

"What are you smiling about pervert monk?" asks Sango

"My lovely Sango I stop my perverted ways long time ago." says Miroku

Sango rolled her eyes at him. Soon he pulled up to cabin that Inuyasha told him to go to. Sango got out of car to look around

"Miroku it amazing here." says Sango

"Yes I agree my love. Lets go inside and take a nap before I have my way with you." says Miroku unlocking the door.

Sango followed behind him blushing. They went into the master bed room and laid down. Sango fell sleep while Miroku laid down next her watching her.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha walked out of master room quietly as Kagome took nap. He started getting the car unloaded. He was almost done getting ready for him and Kagome. He was going plain to get his lovely mate pregnant. Kagome said before he could get her pregnant when Belle was older. Belle is now 8 and he decided that she old enough s he can his Kagome pregnant. He started making diner for both if them. He looked though Kagome stuff to find her birth control pills He smirked as hidden them so Kagome won't be able to find them.

Kagome didn't know what think when Inuyasha brought them here. It so beautiful here. She couldn't wait to see what Inuyasha had plain for them to do. For now she just take nap.

**.~~~.**

Both Sesshomaru and Miroku got ready for their loves. All three got something special for them to sepat so the girls will have no time together expect the hot spring that connects all three cabins.

* * *

I decide to redo some of my chapters slowly since I got Open Office documents to write my stories


	9. Important Notice

Alright im finaly updating my stories some of them may take lil longer to then rest. But in tell then im going need something like assisted/ editor since im terrible about prove reading and someone give me few ideas that a reader would like read about because right now my Gargoyle crossover is the only thing that getting update and rest are in slowly getting thier


	10. Sesshomaru and Miroku plan

Sesshomaru woke up hour later. He looked down find Rin still fast sleep. He lightly kissed her hair and slowly got up without waking up. He would rather stay next to her but there too much he needs to get done today before she woke up. He went into bathroom and took quick shower. He came out with only blue jeans on. He has went to the kitchen started pull out items to cook. He smirked to himself couldn't wait for his lovely Rin to his surprise.

Over past centuries Rin as always done things for without him or asking or knowing. Sometimes he didn't thank her property when he should have. He had always wanted same back then but times have changed and now can. He was going show how much appreciate and loved her with all his soul. Even thought he made up for it before but these last few months had been hard for them.

For the past few months he as been called out of country to other country where his company been expanding to fix the problems they been having and the robbers that as been put to a stop. All through the time his Rin as supported him, kept him calm and their pups out of trouble and in school. Recently before Inuyasha told him of this plan. His Rin had reorganize his paper work and wrote what he need to know without all the hassle. He fired his secretary and begged for his Rin come work with him. She agreed happily knowing they would get spend more time together. After week Rin fitted right in work and couldn't be more proud of her.

She handle herself professional she was his perfect mate. Now it is his turn to be her perfect mate. Sesshomaru has been secretly been learning how cook. All though their there as only two cooking for him it was either a chief or Rin herself. But now he can show her what he been learning.

He decided to make her favorite food since feudal age roast beef, side of berries and something from this time sweet potatoes. He chuckled at first time Rin had sweet potatoes she was hyper like when she was little and traveling with him and Jaken. Even when she grew up as adult today she still as hyper as ever. But he loved that about her. If Rin sudden stop being hyper adult he knew her for he would start think what he did wrong.

Dinner was going take while so Sesshomaru decided get a bath ready for his mate. Sesshomaru had smirk thought time he worked on his surprise for Rin. He went to car and started to unpack their things from it.

Sesshomaru started thinking about Inuyasha's motive for spring this get away for all them. From what he heard from his sons, daughters, niece and nephews that Inuyasha wants get Kagome pregnant again. Himself understanding the need to pup one's mate. It way to connect for inu's to their mate. After their last pup Sakura him and Rin decided that not have anymore for while.

Sesshomaru thought about that for minute. Perhaps after work settle down again he'll get his mate pregnant again. He smiled at that thought. Sesshomaru kept working waiting for his mate wake up while keeping a smile on his face.

**With Miroku/ Sango **

Miroku slowly got from bed where his lovely Sango was still nap. He went to car and start to unpack car and bring everything into car. Miroku should of known Inuyasha was coming up some sort of plan to get Kagome pregnant again. Miroku didn't blame him. Inuyasha told him once back few years ago. That he feels like the connection between him and Kagome were getting bad once in while. He tried to tell his hanyo friend that it wasn't but he won't listen. Something must of happen that no one knows about and Inuyasha not telling anyone what happen.

Perhaps he should tell Sesshomaru later to see what he thinks and then somehow pull Kagome a side and speak to her about the issue. With the finally thought it mind about that subject he turned his mind towards his plan he been working on for while.

He went into kitchen and pulled out food he'll need fix for his lovely Sango. He pulled out steak,green beans and mash potatoes her favorite. While the steak was cooking he started Sango a bath getting the water just way she likes it. He also put tea pot on stove to make her favorite jasmine tea.

Miroku went into their room to check on her. He saw his lovely Sango slowly getting up from her nap.

"Good afternoon my lovely Sango." He says kissing her check.

"Mm good evening. What smells so good?" Sango asks slowly getting up

"That would be dinner my dear Sango. Now with if please fellow me towards bathroom your bath waits you my dear princess." Miroku says offering my hand

Sango took his hand allowed him lead her to bath. When Sango tried undress herself Miroku took her hands and put her side.

"I will undress you may love after all right now it all about you." he says smoothly

Miroku slowly unbutton her shirt teasing her skin. Then he took off her bra kissing her breasts has he went. Sango moaned at his touches and kisses. Miroku went to his knees kissing her stomach slowly undoing her pants and taking off her panties. Sango moaned even more spreading her legs for him. Miroku kissed her already wet pussy. He kissed and lick at as she moaned and panted as continued his assault on her. Slowly came back up her body kissing as he went up in tell he got to her lips giving them a soft kiss.

Miroku smirked and slowly helped Sango into tub as she gazed at him. He kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy you bath my lovely Sango. I must go check on dinner." Miroku says bowing out.

Sango just gazed at him. After all these years Miroku still surprised her. Sango leaned into the tub enjoying tempter. She smell the bath water. He put in lavender, sakura blooms and hint on mint. Her favorite scents and his mint. She sighed into water. Sango started wondering what else has planned for her what Kagome and Rin gotten in store for them with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sango remembers she have to take notes on what Miroku doing so she can compare what Sesshomaru was doing for Rin and Inuyasha was doing for Kagome. As she wanted for food that her pervert monk was cooking she decide to relax.

Miroku walked back into kitchen to find the steaks was almost done and so was mash potatoes. All was need to cook now was green beans then would go get his lovely slayer. He went back into room sat on robe on bed for when she comes out.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin**

Rin slowly got woke up. She looked around the room to find that she was alone in room and something smelled great. Sesshomaru sensed that his mate was wake. He went into room and smiled at her.

"Hello mate did you have good nap?" he asked going by her side.

Rin got onto his lap. "I slept fine my mate, how long have you been wake?" she asked nudging into his bare chest.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "Long enough to put together a surprise for you my lovely Rin." he says

Rin blushes. Sesshomaru wraps his arms under her and lifts her up as he walks into bathroom. She wraps her arms around his neck. He seats her on toilet and takes off her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties. He kissed her mating mark causing her to moan as he traveled down her body removing her panties and bra as he went. He went back up her body placing a soft kiss on her lips before lowering her into the bath.

"Aren't you going to join me Maru?" she asks keeping her hold on around his neck

"I will later my sweet Rin but I must go check on dinner. You enjoy your bath my beloved mate I drew just for you." he says lowering her arms from around his neck.

He kissed her lips once more and walked out of room towards the kitchen. Rin giggled. Her mate was pulling out the stops making sure she had good time here. She sink into water allowing the water to soak her muscles. She wonder what Sango and Kagome were going thought right now and what Miroku and Inuyasha have in store for them. She going have keep notes for later when they meet up. To see what each of the guys did for them. But for now she was going relax and enjoy the treatment she so far as been getting.

Sesshomaru walked back into kitchen to find the sweet potatoes were almost done. The berries were already. It still take a bit more time for roast beef to cook but for now he was going to set the table and lay out a robe for to slip into when she got out.

So far everything was going cording to plan

* * *

OK I lied bit when I said it was going be about Sesshomaru plan. But i decide that Inuyasha's plan going take me as twice as long to do since i had this chapter have way done. Well i got school tomorrow so I meet do one more update on my other stories before I go bed if not then tomorrow have good weekend everyone. :)


End file.
